I Love You Game
by MadnessIsTheAntidote
Summary: L is curious about Light's childhood and decides to ask Soichiro Yagami. One-shot. Warning: cute!Light and some fluff between L and Light at the end.


**First Death Note fan fiction!**

**Summery:** L is curious about Light's childhood and decides to ask Soichiro Yagami. One-shot. Warning: cute!Light and some fluff between L and Light at the end.

**Pairing: **LXLight

**Warning:** Some LxLight fluff and cute!Light

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Death Note. If I did it would be a star-crossed yaoi between one L Lawliet and his obvious soulmate Light Yagami and neither would die.

* * *

"Yagami-san? If I may, can I ask you a personal question?" L asked in his normal monotone voice.

"Ryuuzaki?"

"As you're aware Kira and Light-kun share a certain amount of similar characteristics," L either ignored or chose not to see how Soichiro's eye twitched at this and went on, "It never occurred to me before but was Light-kun always like this?"

"How do you mean Ryuusaki?" Soichiro questioned bemusedly. Ryuusaki wished to investigate Light's childhood now?

"Was Light always competitive for example?" L asked, all the while watching the said object of discussion with a pensive eye.

"Actually, he was and even more so as a child, even though he never lost to anyone no matter the game. However, there was one person who could beat Light."

L jolted from his thoughts as his gaze transferred from the youngest Yagami to the elder.

"Oh?"

"Yes. His mother." It was Soichiro who could not remove his eyes from Light Yagami.

"His mother?" L asked, interested at what was so difficult for Light as a child that only his mother could beat him at. In what way was the Yagami mother better?

"Yes." Soichiro said, his eyes now back on the detective, watching him with a slightly amused twinkle as he caught the calculative expression on the dark brunettes face. "I'm guessing you want to know how my wife managed it?"

"Please, if you would Yagami-san." L said, his mind still fluttering with ideas.

"Every night at his bedtime him and his mother had their own special way of saying goodnight, something they nicknamed the 'I Love You Game' and both would try to best the other by saying who loved who the most..."

* * *

_"__Nigh Night honey," Sachiko whispered to her son as she tucked him in, "I love you."_

_"__No mummy, I love you!" A young Light Yagami protested as he snuggled down under his duvet._

_Sachiko smiled, and so it begins._

_"__I know sweetie, but I love you more than all of Japan." _

_"__Well I love you more than the whole world!"_

_"__I love you more than the entire galaxy!" Sachiko teased quietly._

_"__I know, but I love you more than all of the galaxies put together mummy!"_

_"__Hmm. I love you more than the whole universe, including every single star, moon and planet that was ever in existence!" Sachiko whispered as she grinned at the sight of her son's scrunched up face as he tried to come up with something that could top that._

_Finally in a state of exasperation and obvious tiredness, Light gave up and yawned cutely, his body relaxing in under his covers as his eyelids started to flutter._

_"__Yeah well, I love you more mummy." Light slurred, his voice on the edge of sleep._

_"__Not possible honey." _

_With that Sachiko stood and switched of the light and looked to her son's ceiling in time to see his glow-in-the-dark stars shine and with one final kiss to her son's head, walked out the door. _

* * *

"...and that continued until Light decided he was too old for those special 'goodnights' and simply hugs his mother before bed and off he goes." Soichiro finished his tale with a soft look on his face, seeming to have forgotten about the astute detective who was listening with rapt attention.

However Soichiro was jerked from his memories at the sound of the younger male's voice.

"Thank you for sharing that Yagami-san." L muttered as he walked off towards Watari who'd just brought in some strawberry cakes.

Settling into bed that night, L turned to look at the younger male who lay with his eyes closed beside him with a soft and loving expression.

"Goodnight Light-kun. I love you."

A frown marred the boy's blessed out expression.

"No L, I love you."

"I know Light-kun, but I love you more than sweets." L whispered as he reached out to stroke one pale, porcelain cheek.

With his eyes still closed Light muttered, "But I love you more than university."

"Yes, but I love you more than strawberry cake." L said, leaning over the to brush his lips against the softer than petal ones and smiled when the frown deepened on the younger man's face as he scrunched his nose and pouted his lips.

"Yeah, well I love you more."

Embracing the sleepy teen into his chest, L tucked the boy's head under his chin and smiled softly at the plain ceiling. Maybe glow-in-the-dark stars would look nice up there.

"Not possible Light."

* * *

**Review to let me know how that went and tell me what you think about it. Sorry that Light and L were a little out of character at the end but yeah...**

**Love, K. x**


End file.
